


Conversa no telhado com o Cavaleiro das Trevas

by AltenVantas



Series: DC Soulmate and Strange Couple [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Diana is curious, Friendship, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana queria tirar as coisas a limpo, mesmo sabendo que o problema não era seu, mas não conseguia deixar para lá. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversa no telhado com o Cavaleiro das Trevas

Diana se sentia muito revoltada, ela não era uma humana e por isso não detinha a mesma alma que eles, o que ela realmente possuía era o que sua mãe chamava de sopro. Uma imitação de uma alma, algo que a deixava mais parecida com os monstros que aprendeu a matar e a odiar do que de fato com um ser humano. Algo que a ligava ao pai que tanto a queria entre suas tropas do que com a mãe, que a queria tendo uma vida completa e plena. Então alguns conceitos como amor e felicidade, as vezes lhe pareciam exóticos, já que só conhecia a verdadeira paz quando seu punho esmagava uma criatura do mundo inferior.

Era por isso que ela tanto queria uma marca, qualquer coisa para demonstrar que havia uma pessoa lhe esperando, mesmo que fosse um homem. Mesmo que alguém como ela. Contudo isso era algo que não poderia obter, não conseguiria reproduzir por mais que tudo nela fosse e lembrasse uma mulher. Nem mesmo sua forma de prazer era algo compreensível, deixando-a muito parecida com um assexuada do que qualquer outra coisa. Então, quando soube que talvez Batman tivesse uma compatível com Superman e não tinha feito nada com relação a isso, ficou realmente enfurecida.

Mas a mulher não era irracional, não nem de longe uma pessoa burra, o sopro não lhe permitia ser nada além de inteligente. Então sabia muito bem que Allen poderia estar mentido ou no mínimo se enganado, já que o loiro não era uma pessoa maldosa a essa ponto. Se a fonte fosse o Jordan, Gladiador Dourado ou até mesmo de alguma das mulheres que o playboy saia, ela teria descartado a ideia sem pensar nem mesmo uma vez. Mas não era o caso, então sentia-se compelida a fazer alguma coisa sofre esse assunto.

Não perdeu tempo se teletransportando até a Torre, sabia que o morcego raramente era visto por lá, principalmente com a Terra em um dos seus raros momentos de paz e harmonia. Por isso foi direto até Gotham, sua imagem seria o suficiente para atrair a atenção dos moradores e deixar o magnata irritado, assim voou acima das nuvens só descendo quando tinha chego no Departamento de Polícia. Poderia não saber onde ficava a Batcaverna, mas sabia muito bem como se comunicar com ele.

Aterrissou de forma suave em cima do telhado e conferiu para ter certeza que não vinha ninguém, só então quebrou a tranca da porta para impedir a chegada de qualquer um. Só então caminhou até onde estava o iluminador ligando o sinal e esperou. Sabia perfeitamente bem que não iria demorar muito para que o Cavaleiro das Trevas chegasse, principalmente por amar tanto a cidade. Ela conseguia compreendê-lo muito bem, também era incapaz de deixar Themissera, assim como não gostava de qualquer um fazendo o trabalho que era seu.

Começou a contar os segundos, que viraram minutos e logos eram quase dez deles quando percebeu uma sombra se movendo na escuridão. Talvez se não fosse por seu olhar atento e sentidos aguçados teria perdido totalmente a movimentação do companheiro de tantas batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Ela tinha aprendido a respeitar a mente dele, mesmo que os métodos não fossem exatamente o que escolheria. Enquanto encarava a noite com os seus braços cruzados sobre os peitos viu o homem pousando no telhado e lhe encarando.

Percebeu claramente a mente dele saindo do modo espanto passando para o modo entendimento e então para o modo ação. Já tinha visto aquele tipo de coisa muitas vezes antes para reconhecer, ao menos ele não tinha lhe encarado como se fosse uma inimiga. Isso já seria considerado uma derrota por si só.

\- O que está fazendo aqui Diana?

\- Eu queria conversar com você e como você não iria atender o seu comunicador, resolvi aparecer. Mas também não sei onde é a tal da Batcaverna, então esse era o melhor lugar além de ser o mais seguro também.

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, como sempre ela pode perceber a mente dele funcionando a cem por cento para definir qualquer coisa para sua mente paranoica e distorcida. Ela sabia muito bem que eles tinham sorte deles serem um dos mocinhos, ou não tinha certeza do que aconteceria com o mundo se ele fosse como o Luthor.

\- Dessa vez eu vou deixar passar, mas espero que isso não ocorra novamente Diana. Agora, diga o que tem a dizer.

Sentiu um peso que não sabia estar carregando aliviar-lhe as costas, nunca se tinha certeza de como as coisas aconteceriam quando se tratava do homem morcego. Então percebeu que a parte mais difícil começaria naquele momento.

\- Um boato está percorrendo a Torre, que você e Clark são ligados. Isso é verdade?

Por um segundo sentiu um arrepio em sua pele como se um monstro estivesse próximo de si, ao encarar os olhos do homem pode perceber um brilho de fúria que ela raramente via e quando via sempre prometia destruição e morte. Sem perceber sua mão foi até a sua espada.

\- Quem lhe disse isso?

\- É apenas uma boato, não tem um fonte correta.

\- Você está mentindo Diana, eu quero um nome.

A voz do Cavalheiro desceu uma oitava, se tornando quase um sussurro baixo e sibilante, o que normalmente deixava as pessoas apavoradas. Ela não era como as outras pessoas e por isso ele só lhe deixava ainda mais irritada.

\- Como ousa dizer eu estou mentindo? Diana de Themissera não mente! Você não tem direito nenhum de me acusar de tal coisa!

Seus olhos se fixaram nele e sua voz tinha o tom e a altura o suficiente para convencê-lo de que estava falando a verdade, não queria prejudicar Barry. Eles eram bons amigos e sabia que o loiro só estava preocupado. Por um segundo começou a temer que o truque não havia funcionado, por um segundo achou que o outro fosse ir embora e restaria falar com Clark. Ela sinceramente estava se perguntado por que não havia feito isso. Talvez não fosse tão inteligente assim.

\- Diana, esse é um assunto complicado e não gostaria de discuti-lo com você.

A voz dele era polida, mas deixava muito claro que não haveria mais conversa e realmente não se importou com a falta de desculpas, sabia muito bem que ele não fazia esse tipo de coisa.

\- Então é verdade não é? Vocês são marcados um para o outro.

\- E por que isso te interessa?

Evasivas, o que só mostrava para a morena que ela estava certa, só usava esse tipo de esquema quando tinha alguma coisa para esconder. Por isso achava que tinha que ser sincera com ele, Bruce não era tão insensível quanto gostava de pensar que era.

\- Eu fui feita de barro e vento, Bruce. Por isso não tenho alguém que irá me amar, por Zeus, nem mesmo sexo faz muito sentido para mim. Então, quando eu pensei que você poderia estar desperdiçando sua chance, eu realmente fiquei muito irritada.

\- Isso só mostra que você e sua fonte não leem os jornais.

De todas as coisas que o outro poderia dizer, aquela não era nem de longe a que realmente esperava, por isso só ficou ali parada observando. E soube que se ele não tivesse pronto para a ação teria apertado a ponte do seu nariz como sempre fazia em momento de frustração, isso a deixou completamente estarrecida. Odiava ser tratada com condescendência.

\- Eu e Clark assumimos romance publicamente a dois ou três meses, não sei ao certo, isso foi um choque para todos. Por isso Batman e Superman não podem ter nenhum tipo de contato fora do trabalho, isso seria muito descuido e mesmo Clark sendo contra, ele entende a necessidade.

Isso foi ao mesmo tempo uma surpresa – por achar que era só boato mesmo, afinal tinha uma queda por Clark -  e tristeza – por saber que realmente seria muito perigoso se alguém como o Luthor descobrisse sobre isso. Contudo o que superou todos os sentimentos foi a curiosidade.

\- Como é a marca?

Bruce piscou os olhos algumas vezes para ela, como se realmente não tivesse entendido o que ela tinha dito, deixando-a internamente feliz por conseguir confundir alguém como ele.

\- Você pode pesquisar na internet, só o Planeta Diário deve ter várias. Lois fez questão de tirar o máximo que ela podia.

\- Mas não é o mesmo que ver pessoalmente e já via de Clark, uma vez que tivemos uma luta que levou a vida de nossos uniformes.

\- É igual e no mesmo lugar.

O tom frio de voz dele deixava claro que ele não havia gostado dela ter descoberto a marca e conseguia entender os motivos. Mas realmente queria descobrir, realmente queria ver.

\- Vamos Batman, não seja azedo, deixa eu ver!

\- Você está parecendo uma dessas mulheres fanáticas.

\- Eu sei, mas vocês são o casal mais badalado da Torre e sou amiga dos dois, acho que mereço.

Viu-o revirando os olhos parecendo um pouco mais com Bruce do que do Batman, todo mundo sabia que o Bruce era uma pessoa muito mais carismática e simpática do que o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

\- Tudo bem, mas você tem que prometer que não irá contar para ninguém Diana, isso é um completo segredo.

\- Claro! Eu prometo!

Viu Bruce começar a abaixar o cinto de utilidade e baixando a calça demonstrando o osso da pélvis, onde algo que poderia ser considerado um símbolo sem qualquer sentido via-se a mostra. Quando perguntou para Clark o que significava, ele lhe dissera que era _Companheiro_ em sua língua natal.

\- Nossa, isso é muito legal.

O Cavaleiro abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a maçaneta da porta começou a vibrar indicando que tinha alguém querendo subir, rapidamente o Bruce sumiu dando lugar ao Batman e ela não precisava de mais nada. Lançou-se aos céus sabendo que não poderia demorar muito ou teria problemas. 


End file.
